


Restored

by TheObsessedAuthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Mentions of hell, Poetry, Poor Dean, S3 spoilers, s3ep16, s4ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedAuthor/pseuds/TheObsessedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Dean's mysterious escape from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is from the reader's point of view, so... If you ever wanted to be Dean Winchester, here's your chance!
> 
>  
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated!

Fire and ashes and screams of the dead

Morals that weep in the back of your head

Your mercy was lost when you got off the rack

You're wielding the whip now, there's no going back

The shrieks of the damned do not soften your heart

You dealt with the pain, now it's time to take part

Cold is your soul where there once was a flame

Black are your eyes when you take careful aim-

*

Wingbeats and thunder and lightning and sound

Torturers howl as they writhe on the ground

The might of the creature destroys evil men

You close your black eyes, know you're next- but just then

The voices of Heaven confirm what you're worth

You find you've awoken, back under the earth.

*

You're glad to be gone from those fiery plains

You're grateful for life, but the question remains:

what deity had your existence restored-

The Trickster, the Devil, or simply the Lord?


End file.
